Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 20
Come to Daddy "Ich störe wohl gerade", murmelte Valentin trocken und Jace konnte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. Er musterte Clary wie ein Forschungsobjekt, anerkennend aber desinteressiert. "Ist das das Lightwood-Mädchen? Du solltest uns vorstellen." Jace atmete aus. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Clarys Hand in seiner zitterte immer noch vor mühsam zurückgehaltener Wut. "Nein Vater, das ist Clarissa Fray, eine ... Freundin." Er hatte unmerklich gezögert, aber Valentin schien es nicht zu bemerken. Mehr noch, in diesem Moment wurde Clary plötzlich zum Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen schweiften über ihr Gesicht, von ihrem Scheitel bis zu ihren Schuhspitzen, dann überzog ein leichtes, undefinierbares Lächeln sein Gesicht, das Jace leise Schauder über den Rücken jagte. "Das ist eine schöne Waffe", sagte er langsam und Jace starrte auf Clarys Hand, in der sie immer noch den Dolch hielt. Valentin musste ihn erkannt haben. Natürlich hatte er ihn erkannt. "Es war ein Geschenk von Jace", sagte Clary trotzig und betonte seinen Namen, als müsste sie Jace daran erinnern, wer er war. Als ob er das nicht gewusst hätte! "Das dachte ich mir", murmelte Valentin. Er lächelte immer noch. Es machte Jace nervös. "Darf ich den Dolch mal sehen?" Clary versteckte die Hand instinktiv hinter dem Rücken und wich ein Stück zurück. Sie stand jetzt so nah an Jace, dass sie sich berührten. "Nein!", knurrte sie wütend und er spürte ihren Hass und ihre Wut so intensiv, dass er ihr ohne nachzudenken den Dolch aus den Fingern wand. Ihr verletzter, vorwurfsvoller Blick drang ihm direkt ins Herz. "Jace", murmelte sie anklagend und ihre grünen Augen schienen ihn überreden zu wollen, ihr beizustehen. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten und sah einen Moment lang zur Seite, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte. "Clary, du verstehst das nicht", murmelte er und ging dann auf Valentin zu, um ihm den Dolch zu übergeben. Er spürte ihre Verletzung und ihre Wut in seinem Rücken wie eine Klinge. Valentins kampfgezeichnete Finger schlossen sich um das goldene Heft des Dolches und er betrachtete die Waffe mit einem sinnenden Blick. "Das ist ein kindjal", sagte er, als wolle er Clary etwas erklären, doch Jace hatte den Eindruck, als würde er sich nur laut erinnern. "Ein tscherkessischer Dolch. Er ist ein Teil eines Paares, das speziell für mich angefertigt wurde." Er hielt die Waffe so, dass das Mädchen die polierte Klinge sehen konnte. "Das Zeichen der Morgensterns ist eingraviert. Merkwürdig, dass die Lightwoods das nicht bemerkt haben..." Seine Augen musterten Jace prüfend und ... misstrauisch? Der junge Schattenjäger straffte die Schultern und hielt dem Blick stand. "Sie haben ihn nie gesehen", erklärte er. "Ich habe ihn ihnen nicht gezeigt und sie haben meine Privatsphäre respektiert." "Natürlich." Valentins Gesicht wurde verschlossen, doch er gab Jace den Dolch ohne zu zögern zurück. "Für sie warst du auch Michael Waylands Sohn." Jace schob den Dolch in seinen Gürtel und augenblicklich verstummte das rasende Summen in seinem Schädel, die Stimme schwieg lauernd und abwartend. Es war irgendwie beruhigend. "Für mich war ich das auch", sagte er und spürte erneut etwas von der Wut darüber, dass Valentin ihn einfach so im Ungewissen gelassen hatte. Und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich glücklich. Immer noch. High. Sein Vater lebte. Dieser Gedanke hörte gar nicht mehr auf damit, wie wahnsinnig durch seinen Schädel zu tanzen. Clary starrte ihn an, als wüsste sie nicht, wer er war. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Das alles musste viel zuviel für sie sein, aber er war immer noch der gleiche! Nur jetzt vollständig. Wie konnte er sie nur dazu bringen das zu verstehen und mit ihm zu genießen? "Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen, Clary", sagte Valentin neben ihm und Jace warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Die Art, wie Valentin ihren Namen aussprach, ließ Jace misstrauisch werden, aber im nächsten Moment versuchte er, sich zusammenzureißen. Seine Nerven waren überspannt! Er bildete sich vermutlich nur etwas ein. Clary machte noch einen Schritt rückwärts und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Sie war blass und er konnte das unmerkliche Zittern ihrer Hände erkennen, das sie damit zu verstecken versuchte, aber sie schien zu stolz, um der Aufforderung zu folgen. "Nein", fauchte sie hochmütig. Valentin lächelte sie herablassend an. "Dann nicht", sagte er und setzte sich scheinbar nachlässig in den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches. Jace konnte die Spannung seiner Muskeln unter dem schwarzen Stoff sehen. Nichts an ihm war jemals nachlässig gewesen. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Jace neben ihm Platz. Clary beobachtete sie wütend und verzweifelt. Es tat ihm fast körperlich weh, sie so zu sehen und er fixierte das halbvolle Glas Rotwein vor sich, um nicht ständig ihren Anblick vor Augen zu haben. Einige Sekunden lang wurde es still, während Valentin die Situation zu genießen schien. Er musterte Clary mit einem sinnigen Lächeln, bevor er ihr erneut einen Stuhl anbot: "Überleg es dir. Du wirst gleich einige Dinge zu hören bekommen, die dir nicht gefallen dürften." Sie schüttelte den Kopf - er konnte es an den leichten Bewegungen ihres Körpers erkennen, den er nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah. "Ich stehe lieber", beharrte sie energisch, aber er konnte Furcht in ihrer Stimme hören. Entspannt lehnte sich Valentin neben ihm zurück. Er genießt das alles, schoss es Jace durch den Kopf und er begann, Angst zu empfinden. Valentin war schon immer hart gewesen. Unnachgiebig. Wenn etwas nicht nach seinen Wünschen geschah, dann sorgte er dafür, dass es dementsprechend geändert wurde. Er war nicht böse! Nein. Er war niemals böse gewesen. Er war ein guter Vater gewesen. Aufopferungsvoll - wie sonst hätte er sein gesamtes Leben aufgeben und sich ins nichts zurückziehen können? Seine Identität aufgeben? Er hatte seinen Sohn ganz allein großgezogen und ihn zu einem Mann manchen wollen. Zu einem perfekten Schattenjäger. Zu einer Waffe, wie die Welt sie brauchte. Er hatte Jace all die Liebe gegeben, die er ihm geben konnte und versucht, seinen Überzeugungen treu zu bleiben. Ohne das hätte Jace die ersten Jahre nach seinem "Tod" vielleicht nicht überlebt. "Clary", sagte Valentin jetzt und erneut klang der Name merkwürdig aus seinem Mund, aber diesmal noch anders. Weich und nachdenklich. "Clarissa, nehme ich an? Nicht das, was ich gewählt hätte, aber..." Er ließ das Ende des Satzes offen. Jace starrte angestrengt auf sein Weinglas. Nicht das, was ich gewählt hätte... Ein Bild formte sich in seinem Kopf. Nein, dachte er angespannt. Er macht Scherze. Valentin hatte schon immer einen harten Sinn für Humor. Er merkte, dass er schneller zu atmen begann und presste seine Nägel in die Innenflächen seiner Hände. Er war nur ein Mann der gern hochmütige Witze machte. Sein Vater war eben so, er war kein schlechter Mensch... "Ist mir egal, was du gemacht hättest", fauchte Clary. Sie stand immer noch, abweisend und trotzig. "Ja, das dachte ich mir", erklärte Valentin und betrachtete sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Jace musterte sein Gesicht unauffällig. Valentins schwarze Augen schienen zu glitzern. Jace biss sich auf die Zunge. "Du bist nicht Jaces Vater", beharrte Clary kalt und er fühlte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. In diesem Moment wusste er irgendwie, dass sie sich niemals davon würde überzeugen lassen. "Michael Wayland war sein Vater. Alle wissen das." Jace zuckte bei der Bemühung, nicht zu reagieren. Wie konnte er ihr erklären, dass sie falsch lag? Valentin hatte ihn nicht verzaubert! Er hatte ihn nicht einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Wozu auch. Sie hatten zehn Jahre lang gemeinsam in Idris gelebt, während Valentin ihm alles beigebracht hatte. Er musste den weißblonden Schattenjäger nicht einmal ansehen und kannte doch alle Regungen seines Gesichtes auswändig! "Alle lagen falsch", antwortete Valentin amüsiert auf Clarys Vorwürfe. "Sie alle - die Schattenjägergemeinschaft, die Lightwoods und sogar der Rat! - haben geglaubt, dass er Michael Waylands Sohn ist. Natürlich bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig", er spreizte konziliant die Finger, "aber du kannst sicher verstehen, dass es mir nicht möglich war, meinen Namen offen zu nennen oder auf meinen eigenen Ländereien zu leben! Und als ich nach dem Mordversuch an mir fliehen musste, kam es mir als allerletztes in den Sinn, die wahre Identität meines Sohnes aufzuklären. Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten ihn dann leben lassen?" Er lächelte schlangengleich. Jace sah Clary schlucken, er sah Zweifel in ihren Augen und gleichzeitig die unfassbare Willensstärke, die sie nicht aufgab. "Er trägt den Ring der Familie Wayland", fauchte sie. "Den hat er doch sicher von dir! Also tu nicht so, als wäre es ein dummer Zufall, dass ihn alle für einen Wayland gehalten haben!" "Ah, der Ring..." Valentin lächelte schmal und überheblich, während er Jaces Hand einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Der junge Schattenjäger war immer noch nicht in der Lage, von seinem Weinglas aufzusehen. Er konnte nicht einmal sprechen und fühlte sich albern in diesem Moment. Er, Jace Wayland! Jonathan Morgenstern... Seine Hände verkrampften sich und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Ich bin immer noch der selbe wie vorher! So? Die Stimme lachte. Da war so viel Wut. Bist du das? "Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ein M wie ein W aussehen kann, wenn man es umdreht?" Valentins Augen funkelten wieder. "Morgenstern", sagte er eindringlich. "Sieh hin. Denkst du, das Symbol der Sternschnuppe war die Wahl der Waylands?" Er faltete seine sehnigen Hände und sah nachdenklich zur Decke auf. "Wie bist du vom Himmel gefallen, du schöner Morgenstern! Wie wurdest du zu Boden geschlagen, der du alle Völker niederschlugst!" Clary schauderte mit riesigen Augen. "Du sprichst von Satan", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und Jace wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob aus Wut oder angst. "Ich spreche von jedem Sturz, der unweigerlich folgt, wenn man sich weigert, selbsterklärten Herrschern zu dienen", sagte Valentin kalt. "Ich war nicht bereit, mit dem korrupten Rat zu unterwerfen und somit wurde mir alles genommen! Meine Familie, mein Besitz, sie wollten sogar mein Leben." "Du hast den Aufstand angezettelt!", widersprach ihm Clary heftig. "Du hast viele Menschen getötet! Viele Schattenjäger!" "Clary!", mischte Jace sich ein und sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen schienen sich in seinen Schädel zu brennen, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er konnte sehen, dass sie kurz davor war, etwas unüberlegtes zu tun. "Du verstehst das alles nicht", sagte er eindringlich, zum tausendsten mal an diesem Tag. "Es ist alles nicht so, wie Hodge es uns erzählt hat! Er hat uns belogen und verraten!" "Ich weiß", ihre Stimme klang traurig und er fühlte einen kurzen Moment lang Hoffnung in sich. Vielleicht konnte er ja doch... "Er hat uns an Valentin verraten, er hat ihn niemals aufgegeben, die ganzen Jahre über nicht!" Jace schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er wollte aufstehen, zu ihr gehen, sie an den Schultern packen, damit sie merkte, wie ernst es ihm war, aber ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Vater ließ ihn sitzen bleiben. "Nein!", sagte er, "das stimmt nicht! Nicht Valentin wollte den Kelch, sondern Hodge! Er hat die Ravener zu deiner Mutter geschickt! Vater wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er kam zu spät! Er hat deine Mutter hier her gebracht, um sie zu heilen!" Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch er konnte die Überraschung in Clarys Augen sehen, die Hoffnung, den Wunsch, sofort los zu rennen. Sie schien nicht gewusst zu haben, dass ihre Mutter hier war, und er hatte es ihr verraten. Aber sie hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff. "Er ist ein Lügner", sagte sie so voller Hass, dass er zurückschreckte. "Nichts von dem, was er dir erzählt hat, ist wahr! Es klingt nur so, weil er seine eigenen Hirngespinste mit den Tatsachen mischt! Hodge wollte den Kelch nur für Valentin! Er war nur eine Marionette in diesem Spiel!" "Aber nur mit dem Kelch konnte er sich von seinem Fluch befreien", widersprach Jace ihr trotzig. Er fühlte sich elend und er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er mit Clary stritt oder dass er ihr diese Dinge über Hodge sagen musste... "Und er konnte fliehen, bevor Valentin ihn an den Rat ausliefern konnte." Clary lachte verzweifelt bei diesen Worten. Sie war so wütend, als sie jetzt zu Valentin blickte. "Ich war dabei!", fauchte sie hasserfüllt. "Hodge hatte mich hinter dieser Barriere versteckt, und du konntest mich nicht sehen. Aber ich konnte alles sehen!" Sie durchbohrte Valentin mit ihren Blicken und Jace starrte sie entsetzt an. Hodge hatte sie umgedreht! Es musste so sein. Sonst hätte sie doch niemals... "Er wäre gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich selbst zu befreien", sagte Clary bitter. "Er hat es selbst gesagt. Seine einzige Chance war, dass du es tust!" Valentin lächelte unbeeindruckt. "Ja, ich habe den Fluch von ihm genommen, er tat mir leid in seinem Wahn. Natürlich konnte er ihn mit dem Kelch nicht selbst lösen! Aber das hat er erst da erkannt." "Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Mitleid ist!", knurrte sie so verächtlich, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Jace, sitzen zu bleiben. "Es reicht", sagte er und seine Stimme klang trocken. Seine Kehle schmerzte. Er starrte sie an und erkannte an ihrem Blick, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Oder um ihn? "Sprich nicht so mit meinem Vater!", forderte er sie auf und in diesem Moment klang seine Stimme so fremd, dass er vor sich selbst erschrak. Clary starrte ihn an aus riesigen, weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Er ist nicht dein Vater!", formten ihre Lippen und er konnte ihre Worte gerade noch verstehen. Dass sie nicht schrie, verletzte ihn mehr als er gedacht hatte. "Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach glauben?", fragte er fast bettelnd. Mehr wollte er in diesem Moment nicht. Er hatte seinen Vater gefunden, sie musste das doch verstehen! Vielleicht gefiel ihr nicht, was dieser Vater getan hatte, aber ... er konnte ihn nicht wieder verlieren. Er durfte ihn nicht wieder verlieren! Warum war sie nicht in der Lage, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen? Clary sah ihn stur an. Nirgendwo in ihrem Gesicht sah er ein Einlenken. "Bitte!", Jace flüsterte. "Warum glaubst du uns nicht?" "Weil sie dich liebt", sagte Valentin, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. "Was?" Er spürte sein Herz einen Moment lang aussetzen, spürte rasende Freude und fürchterliche Angst gleichzeitig, während Clary so blass wurde, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Er konnte sie nur anstarren, fassungslos, und er sah genau, dass es stimmte. Er sah ihre Angst, dass er sie zurückweisen würde und war im ersten Moment so verblüfft, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Neben ihm lachte Valentin leise. "Sie befürchtet, ich könnte dich nur benutzen. Sie befürchtet, ich hätte dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, aber du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Denk nach, Clary. Du weißt es selbst." Jace merkte, dass er aufgestanden war, als Valentin ihm befahl, sich wieder zu setzen, und ohne nachzudenken ließ er sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken. Er sah den verletzten Schrecken in ihrem Blick. "Sie wird von selbst darauf kommen, Jonathan", sagte der ältere Schattenjäger ruhig. Clary zuckte zusammen. "Jonathan?", fragte sie tonlos und presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Du hast gesagt, dein Name ist Jace", stieß sie hervor, schockierter, als er gedacht hatte. "Jace ist ein Spitzname", erwiderte er hilflos. Dieser Name schien eine Grenze zu überschreiten, die Clary anscheinend für uneinehmbar gehalten hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie schien einer Ohnmacht so nahe, dass er nur mühsam sitzen bleiben konnte. Sein Vater hatte es befohlen... Und wieso gehorchst du ihm wie ein Schwächling? "Ein Spitzname", widerholte Clary sinnlos. "Ja", er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. "Für meine Initialen. J. C." Clary schloss entsetzt die Augen. "Jonathan Christopher", sagte sie und es klang wie ein Todesurteil. Nicht das, was ich gewählt hätte... Sie wird von selbst darauf kommen, Jonathan. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte er, doch er kannte die Antwort schon. Er kannte sie. Er hatte es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Sie war Valentins Frau. In seinem Kopf überrollte ihn das Chaos. Er konnte Valentin reden hören und versuchte, die Stimme auszublenden. Die Worte zu vergessen, aber er hörte jedes grausame Detail. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten, es überrollte ihn wie ein Steinschlag und er konnte nur sinnlos daran denken, dass er saß und wie peinlich es wäre, vor den Augen des Mädchens, das er liebte, ihn Ohnmacht zu fallen. Du liebst sie. Die Stimme lachte ihn aus, traurig und hässlich und verzweifelt. Liebe bedeutet Schmerz. "Clary ist deine Schwester", sagte Valentin vergnügt. Hätte er sich bewegen können, hätte er ihn geschlagen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag